


the last night

by hannie2kay



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannie2kay/pseuds/hannie2kay
Summary: It took weeks for Dennis to finally admit his feelings for you.
Relationships: Dennis Reynolds/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	the last night

**Author's Note:**

> I feel a bit insecure about this one tbh.

9:00 pm  
On a Thursday  
Philadelphia, PA

Dennis was down bad for you. He would never admit it, not even to himself. He was too cocky to do that kind of thing. The womanizer had never spent more than two days chasing after a girl, but goddammit you were different. 

He constantly daydreamed about you, picturing your face and body anytime he fucked random girls whose names he never remembered. Dennis wanted to have you. But he couldn’t. You seemed too good for him.

You were a friend of Dee’s from her acting classes, helping out at the bar a few nights a week to make some extra cash under the table. She had told you to avoid her twin brother at all costs, but you couldn’t help but sneak glances at him from time to time. His gorgeous curls and cheekbones were something no woman could ever ignore. Of course, as an insecure starving artist, you didn’t think he would ever feel the same way. 

It didn’t matter, though. Every night he came in with a new girl and made out with her in the corner of the dirty bar. They, unlike you thought about yourself, were gorgeous. They were girls he deserved to get.

Until your last night working at the bar. 

After last call, you excused yourself to the alleyway and pulled out a crumpled pack of Newports from the pocket of your jeans. The cool red bricks felt good against your back, and you closed your eyes for a moment. The peaceful moment was interrupted by the loud squeak of the back door opening.

You expected to see Charlie to come out with trash or to bum a cigarette off of you, but to your surprise you saw Dennis’ tall figure in the floodlight.

“Mind if I join you?” he asked, voice lacking his usual confidence. You nodded while taking a slow drag from your cigarette. Dennis strode over to you, pulling out his own pack of menthols and an almost empty lighter.

Neither of you spoke for a good thirty seconds, until you broke the silence.

“I’m gonna miss all of you. This gig has been really fun for me, and I don’t think I could ever find another gang like this one,” you sighed, a tint of sadness in your voice. “But I just can’t pass up this acting opportunity in LA, ya know?” 

Dennis gave an empathetic nod. He let out a sigh as he exhaled cigarette smoke into the muggy air.

“Fuck, I gotta tell you something,” he divulged. “And I don’t know why I waited this long to tell you because now you’re leaving and it’s almost pointless but-”

You cut him off.

“You like me, don’t you?” you whispered, throwing your cigarette butt onto the concrete. Dennis nodded slowly.

“Yeah. And I’m a goddamn idiot for telling you the last night I’ll probably see you and I don’t even know if you like me back because I’m the biggest piece of shit in this fucking city.”

And just like a cliche, you stopped his revelation with a searing kiss. It lasted a few seconds before you pulled away.

“Goddamit, Dennis. Why did you wait so long?” You pulled him back into a kiss, this time with your teeth and tongues crashing against each other. 

Later that night, he was able to have his dream. He was able to truly see your face and body when he fucked you sweetly- a new experience for you.

You were gone the next morning before he woke up.


End file.
